


Let's Dance!

by Zelgadis55



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelgadis55/pseuds/Zelgadis55
Summary: Mikey wants to dance. His brothers don't. 'nuff said! Based on art by the talentedsampsonknight





	Let's Dance!

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: PG for one little word.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.
> 
> Comments, thoughts and concrit are always welcome.
> 
> * If you ever see my stories posted anywhere other than under the name Zelgadis55 at Deviant Art, FFNet, AO3 or Live Journal, then they have been stolen. Please report them.
> 
>  
> 
> [Go see the full sized image here.](https://sta.sh/08b0qeeunxz)

Cover art by the talented Sampsonknight. 

**Let's Dance!**

 

“WAHOO!” A joyous shout resounds through the lair, making three turtles look up and around from the movie they are watching.

“ _Guys! Guys!_ ” Mikey shouts, his thundering, excited footsteps echoing as he no doubt races towards them.

Raph scowls and jumps to his feet, a part of him aware of his other brothers doing the same. Stepping away from the couch, Raph opens his mouth to rebuke his excitable brother's loudness as Mikey appears out of nowhere from the hallway. “Can it wait?” Raph grumbles, not bothering to hide his annoyance, “the movie's almost...” he is about to say 'finished' but Mikey, face brimming over with happiness, snatches Raphael's extended hand and yanks the flabbergasted ninja toward him. Suddenly, Raph's world becomes dizzying as Mikey spins him in circles, fast enough to rival any theme park ride.

Feeling his gorge rise, Raph tries to protest when suddenly, mid-whirl, Mikey lets go of both hands, shifting his grip to shell and leg. Unable to control his momentum, Raphael finds himself falling helplessly backwards and tries to reach up with one flailing hand to catch hold of Mikey. Somehow he finds purchase at the back of his brother's neck but his fall jerks to an abrupt halt and he is immediately yanked back to his feet and the fledgeling grip is lost. Breathless, Raph is unable to do or say anything before Mikey whirls towards his next victim. Donatello.

Donnie holds up his hand defensively as he steps backwards, shaking his head and saying “ _No, Mikey! No!_ ” as if talking to a naughty pet or a badly behaved toddler. Unfortunately, his protests fall on deaf ears as Mikey grabs both hands and proceeds to lead a futilely struggling Donnie through several steps of the Twist before ducking and pulling him spinning across the back of his shell to finish with a flourish.

Finally, Mikey releases his traumatised brother and turns to Leo, who deftly sidesteps. All Raph can think is 'traitor'.

Mikey pouts. “Aw, no fair, Leo! Come on, you gotta celebrate too, bro!” he wheedles.

“And what is it we are supposed to be celebrating, Michelangelo?” Leo asks coolly, wise enough, unlike Raph and Donnie, to keep his distance from their overly exuberant brother.

Mikey's broad grin returns and he tries stepping close to Leo once more.

Unsuccessfully.

“Well,” Mikey falters for a moment before forging on as if never slighted, “you know how yesterday Blox axed the 'Justice Force' show?”

Three loud, very exaggerated sighs came from the brothers.

“You only harped on about it all day afterwards,” Donnie says dryly, still fighting to even his breath after the frenetic movements Mikey had forced him into only a few minutes prior. “You even continued going on about it throughout breakfast and training until Master Splinter finally had enough and had words.”

Mikey colours and his face echoes the 'Eep' he had not been able to avoid voicing that morning. Then, “Well,” he gushes before anyone can interrupt him, “the fans put out such a furore over the axing that another network stepped in and saved the show!”

Raph stares, incredulous. “You mean, all that...” he waves his hand around in agitation, “ _bullshit_ was because your stupid show got saved?” he accuses with a growl.

“Well, yeah!” Mikey retorts, confused. “It's great news and it should be celebrated and I figured you guys would be happy about it too so... let's celebrate!”

“ _We don't even watch that garbage!_ ” Raph yells before turning away in disgust. He catches sight of the TV and gawps in dismay; the credits of the movie they'd been watching are rolling. “Great!” he grouses in irritation. “We missed the end of the movie because of you!”

“So what?” Mikey asks, blinking. “Just hit replay for the last few minutes. No biggie!”

“No biggie? It was live! We _can't_ just hit replay!” Raph cries in disbelief over his brother's insensitivity.

“Don't worry, Raph,” Donnie pipes up, placating. “I'll find a copy, somewhere.”

Raph glowers for a moment, then nods sharply in acknowledgement. Finally, he glares back at Mikey, “An' if you _ever_ dip me like that again...” he begins, threatening, “I'll...”

“Don't worry, Raphie,” Mikey interrupts, rolling his eyes dramatically, “Next time, I'll keep hold of one of your hands so you don't feel so out of control.”

Raph gnashes his teeth and growls in disbelief and anger, then lunges as Mikey turns to run, screaming.

“ _Well, you can't lead, bro! You're a horrible dancer!_ ”

 

Owari

 


End file.
